


Revelation

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Joseph loves cock even though he knows it’s wrong too, Knife Play, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Kink, Violent Sex, religious kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: This follows the lustful sins of The Archangel Stryker Howle. Joseph, Jacob, John x original male characterThe Archangel protects the Seeds keeps them safe but when his lust all but consumes him the father helps.





	1. Pestilence was Joseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning to the end

The Project at Eden’s Gate was in all reality a doomsday cult, Peggie’s, what the people of Hope County called the members, were brain washed by Bliss a powerful drug made from a flower. This whole cult was crazy. Joseph the middle child was ‘The Father’ he spoke for God. Jacob the eldest and herald of security was in charge of ‘Culling the herd’ deciding who was weak and who was strong by torturing and murder. John the youngest the herald of influence was in charge of finding people and cleansing them of their sins “it is not a true confession without pain” and Faith the herald of production she was adopted she kept people believing in God and using Bilss to control them. Everyone had a role at Eden’s Gate, Stryker Howle was called The Wolf’s Eyes. He was the highest ranking soldier Jacob had he kept an eye on the other heads of the church when ever he may be needed when Jacob couldn’t protect his siblings himself. Stryker also ran the Judge compound where they trained wolves into ferocious bliss monsters when Jacob was training new soldiers and vis versa. Like the others he had his faults Stryker was a sex addict his sinful Lust had caused him to do many terrible things, on top of that he was prideful as well as wrathful.

As they prepared for the end Stryker sat in the Eden’s Gate compound where Joseph did his sermons. Honestly he didn’t believe in God he didn’t think anyone in the Seed family really did well maybe Joseph but they sure were good at faking it, and Joseph’s visions and voices from God were just him having schizophrenia, they were fanatical and crazy, paramilitary in most aspects. There were rules to join the cult, no smoking, no drugs bliss was an exception, no drinking, no fornication, etc. but those rules were often broken and as long as the public didn’t speak about it or see it happen it didn’t happen. Stryker often used this to his advantage when around the Seed family. Joseph was a born leader, when he talked it was like you were in a trance everything made sense he was calm, polite, fanatical, soft spoken, and kept his siblings in check. Jacob was definitely the rock of the family he was grounded, rough, cruel, and protective. John was the lawyer he had money and influence he was sly and manipulative as well as charming. but also violent and loud so loud. Stryker came to him when his lust consumed him and he needed to “cleanse” himself, and finally Faith played the innocent and naive but she was cunning and manipulative as well.

There was a sermon coming up today Stryker sat outside the church watching for Jacob before a Judge trotted over carrying a roll of paper in its mouth. Stryker looked at the letter and stood before walking behind the church to a small house where Joseph got ready for sermons it acted as a small house basic things inside just incase it was a long nite or Joseph fainted from one of his ‘visions’. The letter had been from Jacob he had told Stryker that he had business else where and that something big was coming soon and to keep an eye on Joseph he tended to over exhaust himself from the visions and praying and what he was going to say at the sermons he forgot to sleep, eat, bathe, human necessities. Stryker knocked first before he entered not bothering with a response before looking over where Joseph knelt before an alter to god his shirt tossed to the floor Stryker stared his throat went dry as he wetted his lips the lust coursing through him the need to touch Joseph trace those scars and tattoos, running wild but he ignored his own dark sin he’d run to John later “Father” Stryker said after clearing his throat. Stryker stood stock still the tips of his fingers trembled as he fought his mind, his head held high reminding him of his days in the military that was how he met Jacob and was dragged into this whole thing. Word of advise don’t chase after tail of a crazy person.

 

_It was hot like most Montana days, Stryker had only been The Archangel for a few weeks now and that intailed a lot of rules and regulations. Stryker had been with Jacob most the time but now he was with Joseph and Joseph just thought it was a grand idea to go to a secluded near by river to pray or so he told Stryker. Stryker was to stand watch and keep Joseph safe but that turned out to be increasingly difficult. Joseph stood in the water his hair down and his shirt off the sun light hitting off his skin. He slowly raised his arms up. “The love of god shines down on you my child he knows your wishes and knows your sins” Joseph spoke Stryker looked away as Joseph turned around slowly his arms wide and welcoming. “Come here my child” he coaxed and Stryker looked around this had to be a joke. “Why do you hesitate? It’s just us” Joseph said and beckoned Stryker to him. Stryker walked into the stream his shoes getting water logged as he stepped in farther till he was waist deep he held his rifle to his chest and stared at Joseph the water dropped off Joseph calling to Stryker taunting him, beckoning him, lick, suck the droplets off. “There is nothing wrong with the naked form” Joseph chuckled as he turned around dragging his pants down and off Stryker gritted his teeth. “Do you believe in God Archangel?” Joseph was asking as Stryker closed his eyes trying to get the image of Joseph’s strong, firm, perfect ass out of his mind. “With all due respect no” Stryker said “Well God did give us free will I’m sure he didn’t expect us to blindly follow him without some sort of proof” Joseph said._

 

_”Stryker come sit down” Joseph said as they walked among the fields one day Stryker sat next to Joseph who had his knees up and drawn a bit to his chest. “God accepts you for who you are just like I do you fight by yourself we’re here to help you, maybe you should visit John if you refuse to talk to me about it” Joseph said holy shit didnhe know? “It’s not that I don’t trust you or don’t want to tell you my issues I just don’t want to offend you.” Stryker said “Before I met my wife many years ago I had a friend he is no longer with us now but we were close he was my first encounter and I’ll admit it became a sort of drug I wanted more and more till I became so caught up in greed and lust that I didn’t think about anyone I was blind and my friend I didn’t realize was deeply depressed he ended up killing himself...but he’s with God now because just as I love you and accept you for who you are so does God he loves us for who we are no matter how sinful or broken, and so do I, I love you my child” Joseph finished as he held Stryker’s hands in his own smiling the biggest and warmest smile anyone had ever given him and at that moment Stryker fell hard and fast this man he couldn’t understand but he adored him so much. Spending all this time with him, being touched by him not sexually but simple gestures, forehead touches, hugs, hand holding, even a kiss on the forehead it was maddening like he was testing him to see if he’d do anything and he hadn’t not yet. Joseph kissed Stryker’s temple gently. “I forgive you your transgressions and any sin you may ever do” Joseph whispered it was like he was so sure Stryker could do him no harm._

Joseph turned on his heels as he slowly stood his arms spread wide. “My child” he smiled warmly at Stryker before slowly approaching him. “Father, please.” Stryker all but whined softly the warmth of the sunlight glistening off Joseph’s bare skin. Stryker avoided looking at Joseph as the older man placed his hands around Stryker’s neck gently. “Hush now God makes allowances so that we can endure so we can best serve him we are only human, I am only human” he whispered Joseph knew Stryker’s desires. Joseph also knew Stryker wouldn’t act on his desire to have his way with him or hurt him during it for that matter. “It’s hard father you don’t know what I wish to do” Stryker said softly licking his lips slowly. Joesph smiled again thumbing over Stryker’s cheek bone. Stryker raised his hand to Joseph’s face dragging his thumb along Joseph’s bottom lip. Joesph pressed a gentle kiss to his thumb drawing the digit into his mouth. Stryker inhaled shakily and closed his eyes. “Father please....stop” he croaked out his control slipping “I don’t want to hurt you” he added Stryker was violent and rough in his lust John could take it but he didn’t want to hurt Joseph.

Joseph released the wet digit and looked at him with half lidded eyes. “You need to learn control, John is still learning this himself he is not the right teacher” Joseph said pulling Stryker’s forehead to his. “I’ll hurt you” Stryker whispered squeezing his eyes shut as piece by piece his hard exterior started to break apart it always did around Joseph when they were alone when there wasn’t a threat. Joseph smiled again chuckling a bit the sound music to Stryker’s ears. “Oh my child, you could never hurt me god made us for each other” he whispered. “I remember the first time you joined my flock my brother introducing you to me I knew I’d possess your heart it was my duty to cherish it, protect it like you do my being” Joseph confessed. “Don’t...don’t say that father” Stryker said through gritted teeth clenching his jaw closed so tight it caused pain. Joseph removed his hands and stepped back. Stryker found himself moving after the warmth the father gave off. “That’s right, Come here” Joseph cooed as he took a few steps back his hands held out and Stryker lost all control he grabbed Joseph and slammed him into the near by wall with so much force the pictures on the wall fell off. Joseph winced from the pain. But he softly preached control to reign his lust in that he controlled it not the other way around.

Stryker released his hold his fingers no longer digging into flesh leaving harsh bruises. He took a shakey breath letting the father guide him. “Be gentle in your touching” Joseph whispered as he guided him to the bed close by. Joseph laid down and grabbed Stryker’s hand pulling him into the bed as well. “Slow, gentle” Joseph kept repeating as he guided the bigger man through his movements. “Father may I?” Stryker whispered as he stared at the now naked Joseph, Joseph simply nodded as the bigger man began kissing the word lust tracing the letters with his mouth, he then started to kiss every inch of skin he could, he started at his neck working down licking little spots here and there kissing tattoos and licking scars, Joseph’s soft whimpers and groans filled his ears he wanted to fuck him so bad but he also wanted to worship his body. He wished he could of been there for all his suffering and pain, if the songs about his past were anything to believe, how would things of ended up? Would he have saved Joseph? Stryker trailed kisses along his thighs and nipped at the flesh gently causing the older man to grab his hair and pulling him up for a kiss, like a man starving for touch Joseph licked inside Stryker’s mouth drawing in his bottom lip sucking each time he kissed him again and again. Stryker rutted against the father’s hip bone getting impatient before pulling away and kissing his neck again sucking a hicky into the flesh. Joseph rolled his eyes back he hadn’t been touched in so long his sense on fire. Stryker worked his way back down Joseph’s body what he couldn’t kiss he thumbed and stroked with his finger tips he nuzzled his nose along the treasure trail leading to Joseph’s throbbing cock. “Father Joseph” Stryker whined out before mouthing at his cock, that control he had slowly built up slipped and he sucked Joseph’s cock into his mouth ravenously sucking and bobbing his head like a starved man, Joseph halted his movements his hand grabbing at Stryker’s hair with a quick tug to bring him back. “Slowly...control” Joseph managed to get out his voice trembling, he wanted Stryker just as bad but the younger man needed to learn.

Stryker slowed his movements down being deliberate with each pull of his tongue along the father’s throbbing cock, “Good, so perfect my child just like that” Joseph praised between gasping breaths. Fueled by the praise Stryker continued to obey the father’s wishes to control himself and continued the slow licks and sucks he applied to his cock. After a few more minutes Joseph felt the warm hot coil in his stomach grow tighter he grabbed at Stryker’s silver locks and pulled him off quickly. “Enough” Joseph panted out his blue eyes blown wide he cupped Stryker’s face those lust filled silver ice eyes making the father shiver in delight. The parted wet, puffy, fucked lips looked so kissable. Joseph gulped reminding himself of control he was just a man himself he had sins. “Come here” he whispered to Stryker “Spread your legs” he added Stryker hovered his ass over the father’s waiting cock preparation be damned he needed this, Stryker knew it’d hurt but he felt in an odd way he deserved to feel the burning pain that was sure to come.

“Slowly” Joseph breathed out as Stryker lowered onto Joseph’s cock bit by bit the burn was slow and his ass spread perfectly, tightening around the father’s cock due to a particularly painful burn. Stryker gripped both Joseph’s hands, The amount of spit on the father’s cock was good lube and his body adjusted to the feeling of being filled like this, he wasn’t a stranger to anal sex. “Good, so good” Joseph cooed but as soon as he uttered those words Stryker lowered all the way onto Joseph, it was all to much to soon and Joseph gritted his teeth his eyes rolled back at the tight wet heat and his fingers dug into Stryker’s hips. “Control” Joseph gritted out although was it more for Stryker or for him? Stryker whined and bit his bottom lip his cock drooling a small pool of pre cum onto the father’s pubic hair. As a form of punishment Joseph made Stryker sit there as he slowly rocked his hips upward into Stryker keeping the younger man still. Stryker kissed Joseph their lips making sweet suction noises as they deepened the kiss their tongues sliding together and Joseph repeatedly kept sucking on Stryker’s tongue and lips as they made out for a good minute or two. Stryker panted as he pulled away. “Father, fuck, Father please, Father fuck please” Stryker begged his lust consuming him “Do not speak in such vile words” Joseph scolded but despite his words his cock pulsed and throbbed at the begging at the vulgarity. “Not during such beauty” he breathed out but it was hard himself not to curse. Joseph guided the process of Stryker’s hips up and down his cock, Stryker whined quietly and his cock throbbed as the father hit that perfect bundle of nerves inside him with each thrust. “So good, good so well behaved my child” Joseph cooed between kisses of his lips and neck as he moaned out, he began to quicken the pace his heart hammering in his chest. “Father! Joseph!” Stryker gritted out between his teeth he whimpered and moaned head thrown back as cum striped the father’s chest and belly the tightening of Stryker’s muscles around him and his name on his lips caused the father to come deep inside him with a silent plea for forgiveness. For even if he was a god fearing man he still had his weaknesses and those weaknesses happened to be that of an Archangel. A protector.

Joseph brought Stryker down for a kiss it was long and gentle all mouth and tongues as they kissed Stryker’s large muscular frame nearly engulfing the father’s slim one as Stryker laid on top of him stroking the older man’s long hair that came out of its bun.

The next few days were peaceful and warm but then the Rookie showed up with a warrant and the first seal was broken.

“I saw when the Lamb opened the First Seal, and I heard as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say, come and see… and I saw, and behold it was a white horse… and Hell followed with him. God will not let you take me.”


	2. War was Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covering Jacob’s death the second seal was broken, flashbacks or memories past.

The second seal had been broken the rider who sat upon the fiery horse of war was dead....

“My children, a seal has been opened...my brother Jacob was a fighter, he fought our parents, he fought the government, he fought me...but mostly he fought himself. The demons he brought home from the war consumed him, he thought he was a weapon...without a purpose, that he was a warrior without a legacy....hmm look around you, you are his legacy all of you willing to protect our family from the collapse to purge the sinful from our home, and you will my children, you will purge the sinners from our home, Jacob’s death will not be in vain...”

 

“ _Joseph I’d like you to meet Stryker Howle” Jacob said as he introduced the two and when their eyes met Stryker’s heart stopped for just a few seconds. “How are you?” Stryker asked as he gulped rubbing the back of his neck, Jacob smacked him upside the head. Stryker growled lowly and Joseph smiled chuckling at the antics. “I’m very well the lord has made this day special he brought you to me, to us” Joseph said as he took Stryker’s hands in his leaning their forehead’s together._

 

“Hush now my child” Joseph cooed as Stryker’s face buried itself in Joseph’s belly his arms wrapped around his waist Joseph held his head against him as he stroked the silver hair “Jacob” Stryker wailed “Hush” Joseph soothed but a few tears slipped down Joseph’s cheeks as he sunk to his knees cradling Stryker to his chest allowing the other man to sob his eyes out as he mourned his friend and as much as Joseph hated to admit it, Stryker’s lover.

 

“ _Howle, Stryker Howle”_

_“Seed, Jacob”_

_Months of watching each others backs of tight enclosures and quiet whispers in their ears, they both needed release. Stryker craved the feeling of Jacob’s calloused hands on his body the rough scratch of his beard along his jaw, the power he held, the command...._

_“Shit watch out!” Stryker yelled tackling Jacob to the ground saving his life from a gun shot. “There’s no way pass them we have to wait it out” Jacob said panting as they laid in the muddy ditch side by side guns at the ready. “Don’t be an idiot Howle” Jacob added knowing the other man would do something reckless to save his life._

_The two men shivered as they laid in the mud. “Jacob, so cold” Stryker said between chattering teeth. Nite had fallen rain had come and gone they were still trapped in that damn ditch and if Jacob didn’t do something they’d both die. “C’mere” Jacob grumbled as he started stripping the other man of his clothes. “Jacob” Stryker asked confused “Shut up” Jacob responded gruffly as he took off the last shreds of clothes making a pile under them. Jacob laid down in the pile pulling Stryker on top of him. “Jacob wha-“ he was cut off by rough hands gripping tightly into his silver locks and a hot wet mouth hungrily kissing at his neck. Stryker moaned softly getting with the picture. “Keepin’ warm”Jacob responded gruffly, Stryker guided Jacob’s thick hard cock to his entrance fuck preparation they both needed this hard and rough the feeling of being alive to know they both were real. The initial slide was hard and almost to much for Jacob in ways of tightness it was dry but after a few more slow movements it got easier as Stryker’s anus opened more and more Jacob stilled his hips adjusting the angle and thrusting upward sharp and hard Stryker gasped “Fuck” he growled softly Jacob yanked at his hair nipping at his neck as he flipped him over face into the pile of clothes. Jacob grunted as he grabbed his hips his cock moving easily in and out the long drag of his tight entrance felt euphoric. “Fucking take it fucking cock slut” Jacob growled through gritted teeth fuck it had been so long since Jacob had sex with anyone let alone a guy. Jacob kissed at Stryker’s neck, the nape of his neck, and his shoulders growling as he did so. He bit and sucked hard bruises into his flesh causing the younger man to moan and buck into the clothes. “You feel so good, fuck me alpha” Stryker groaned meeting his hips with Jacob’s in hard backward thrusts, Jacob grabbed Stryker’s hair yanking his hair back attaching his teeth to Stryker’s neck biting down hard leaving behind crescent marks, spurred by the kink he pounded harder and faster showing him who owned him as his hips stuttered and he came with a growl, Stryker groaned as he came getting it all over the clothes. His body jerked as his hips fucked into the air and his cock shot rope after rope. Jacob licked at Stryker’s sweaty face his cheeks and chin before capturing his lips with his hungrily kissing him. “Ready for round two?” Jacob asked chuckling darkly like a beast had woken inside him, he wanted more, no he needed more of Stryker. “Fuck ya alpha” Stryker teased and Jacob growled pinning him on his back before wolfishly grinning._

 

“ _What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Stryker barked as a new recruit kicked one of the judges in the side causing it to yelp. “Putting it in line” the recruit said as he turned and once he saw who was talking to him he went pale “I’ll put you in line fuck wad” Stryker barked and kneed him right in the gut causing the man to fall over he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pinned his arms behind him. “I’ll put you right over and show your ass whose boss runt!” He growled in his ear the recruit whimpered in fear. “Howle enough! I’ll take care of him!” Jacob barked and Stryker released the recruit who scrambled away._

_Wrath. Wrath fueled his body as he growled and gritted his teeth like a judge. “Howle!” Jacob grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him off to the side between to sheds. “He’ll get his whose in charge Howle?” Jacob said their foreheads together his voice rough and scolding. “You sir” Stryker growled rage coursed through him seeing red still, before he crashed his lips to Jacob’s all teeth and tongue. Jacob bit at Stryker’s bottom lip causing the younger to yelp, before latching his teeth into Stryker’s neck biting deep Stryker growled causing the other man to bite harder drawing more blood it was sure to scar. Jacob pulled away “Stay in line” he growled wiping his mouth of blood._

_“You’ve done good” Jacob said pressing their foreheads together. Pride filled Jacob’s chest as he grinned that was his omega. At that thought he shivered he had some pretty odd kinks. Joseph smiled holding his arms open “My children who is the defender of the weak? the protector of the heralds? The strongest angels god made? The Archangels! From here on out Stryker Howle you will be known as The Archangel defender of our heralds I know you’ll make us proud” Joseph stated one day in church the flock cheered and clapped and Stryker stood stock still his eyes closed taking on the heavy responsibilities and praise, Joseph cupped Stryker’s cheeks and rested his head against his. “My own fallen angel” he whispered referring to gods favorite Lucifer._

 

Joseph cradled Stryker in his arms as they laid in bed, their limbs tangled together eyes blood shot and puffy from crying. Jacob and him had an odd relationship it wasn’t exactly committed and he knew of his feelings for Joseph and how he handled them with John. But maybe he should of gave Jacob and actual chance at loving Stryker...but it was too late and that was what hurt the most for Stryker what would of happened if he would of just been with only Jacob, would all those romps in the army mean anything? Would they of been happy? Maybe Jacob would of calmed down, maybe he would of been happy, he always seemed to sleep well after Stryker slept in his bed after a good fucking. Why didn’t he choose Jacob? He’ll never know the love Jacob could of given him. “Fear not for god is with you, Jacob is now waiting for us at Eden’s Gate take comfort in that sweet Stryker.” Joseph whispered kissing his face inch by inch from forehead to jaw in slow, gentle, loving kisses. “This is going according to plan” Joseph whispered.

 


	3. Famine was John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third seal has been broken John was dead and the control he had over Stryker was gone as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very few people write John correctly they make him whiny and bitchy and quite frankly annoying well this is my take on the psycho I made him the way I saw him.

The third seal had been broken and the one who sat upon a black horse scales in hand was dead....

 

“A seal has been opened....my brother John was loved by few. Feared by many. Misunderstood by all...except me...John was not born a monster. He was just a child when our family was torn apart. He was loving. Kind. Full of joy...easily preyed upon. John was not perfect. Sometimes he was not even good. But he was my brother. And those responsible for his death will be punished. I promise you that.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Stryker yelled throwing a chair across the way Joseph didn’t flinch as he approached the man. They both had lost so much Joseph more so but he had to be strong he had to believe in God’s plan, he wasn’t an idiot he knew Stryker didn’t believe he didn’t have anything to keep him up right except Joseph. “Stryker...” Joseph whispered through a Shakey breath “You won’t hurt me God made you my protector and I know you’d never hurt me” Joseph said reaching for Stryker and pulling him into a hug.

 

“ _Let the cleansing begin!” John shouted a wicked grin graced his features, along the river Joseph, Jacob, and Faith watched on as John carefully took Stryker and put him under the water the words were muffled and all Stryker heard was the rush of the water and his hammering heart beat. John pulled him up out of the water like a fish gasping for air and through water dripped hair he saw John, John for who he was a sinner, John pulled him close lips pressed to his ear as he spoke. “We have a long way to go soldier” he practically spat the word._

_Stryker sat in the chair across from John a tattoo gun in his hand. “Confess your sins” John said “What do you want to know?” Stryker asked “Everything” John responded. So he told John about his youth how his next door neighbor molested him, how his parents put on blinders to this, how they sheltered him. He told John of the trouble he got into vandalism, drinking, smoking, of the robberies he’d done once or twice. He told John when he got older about the many sex partners he’s had, they all blended together and he told him about the war the people he killed the innocent bystanders that got in the way, he told John about Jacob and his relationship._

“ _Yes, yes! Wrath! Greed! Pride! And oh my sweet soldier your biggest sin is Lust!” John cried grinning like a mad man as he sprang from his seat and walked over to Stryker he knelt down in front of Stryker grabbing his hands. “Tell me do you lust after The Father as well?” John asked “Yes” Stryker admitted “More then anyone I’ve ever come across” he whispered quietly. “Tell me your fantasies” John ordered. “What would you wish to do to him?” John asked Stryker groaned and cursed. “I- I want to be on my knees in front of him as he preaches to everyone mouth wrapped around his cock sucking him off with Jacob behind me fucking me open so hard I can’t walk straight, fuck-“ he stopped “Go on” John ordered his pupils dilated almost engulfing his irises. “You, fuck,.....you taking my cock in your pretty little ass riding it in earnest begging for me to fill you” Stryker whispered his heart hammering in his ears and his cock straining against his pants. “What about Faith?” John whispered for once “I don’t like females” Stryker responded John laughed almost a cackle as he held his stomach laughing for a few minutes he found this comical everyone it seemed lusted after Faith but not Stryker, Stryker’s head hung down in shame._

_“Do you wish to be free from Sin?” John asked “Yes” Stryker responded “Do you wish to join us in Eden’s garden?!” John yelled eyes wild. “Yes” Stryker responded gulping at his close proximity. John stood grabbing and pulling Stryker to his feet, “There is no forgiveness without penance, Let the cleansing begin” John whispered before their lips met the kiss was hungry and harsh lips and teeth as John backed him onto a table ripping open his shirt revealing his chest, before cutting his pants off him “Mmmm no underwear? Sinner” John grinned, Stryker moaned softly at the power of the younger man how he could so easily pin Stryker down. “Yes, Yes, John” Stryker begged as John stripped him bare “Already so willing! Yes, yes, that’s what I like to hear!” John grinned and took out his knife he made a harsh cut into the left thigh of Stryker’s causing the older man to hiss out in pain, blood seeped out of the wound and John chuckled darkly, the first letter was done L. John took his finger and wiped it through the blood finishing the word with just blood UST._

_The blood dried rather quickly before John was taking more blood and swiping it through coating his fingers in it before shoving the digits roughly inside Stryker’s unprepared hole, decades of anal sex and foreplay made his entrance stretch easily to the intrusion. “Look at that such a fucking cock slut you open so good for me let’s see how many you can take hm? Yes?” John grinned eyes gleaming and wild “Yes! Fuck yes” Stryker groaned out John tested the waters a bit before adding a third and that one just as easily slid right inside, Stryker gripped at nothing his head pressed into the cold metal below him. “More? You’d like more? Hm?” John asked “Yes John yes” Stryker begged his cock drooling pre cum John readily slid the fourth one in it took a little give but after a few painstaking seconds it slid in as well. “I bet you could take my fist if you wanted” John chuckled grinning ear to ear as he watched the older man crumble beneath him. “Yes whatever you want yes” Stryker begged tears in his eyes from the overwhelming lust he needed release so bad._

 

_John took his knife and carved U into the flesh right next to the L, Stryker hissed his cock jumped at the conflicting pain and pleasure sensation. “John! Please I need you” Stryker begged and John chuckled again “Mmmm you wish for me to cleanse you?” John asked “Yes, yes, fuck me fuck me” Stryker moaned his cock drooling pre cum as he begged “You haven’t slept with anyone in a while I’m right aren’t I?” John asked as he pulled out his fingers and undid his fly. “Yes been so long” Stryker was slurring a bit “Filthy addict, filthy sinner.” John cooed before cutting the S into Stryker’s flesh._

_Stryker grunted and bit his lip, John chuckled again before pulling Stryker’s ass through the small pool of blood on the table lining his cock up before roughly slamming into the wanting hole. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Stryker cried out his senses on fire as John drilled into his tight ass. John pounded into him the table jerking with the force the slick wet suction of Stryker’s hole engulfing John’s cock in earnest. “Say it with me yes, Yes, Yes!” John groaned out punctuating each word with a hard sharp snap of his hips. “Yes!” Stryker and John yelled as they came John buried his cock deep in Stryker as Stryker came rope after rope all over his stomach his cock pulsing as he felt sweet release._

_“John, I need to be cleansed”_

_“That’s the fifth time this week, ah well you’ll learn soon enough see you soon angel”_

 

“John” Stryker sobbed he was so distraught he couldn’t handle anymore first Jacob now John, he was weak, almost blowing his damn head off, Joseph had to keep an eye on him after that “I couldn’t protect him! He wouldn’t let me! It’s my fault he’s dead!” Stryker yelled “No, Now you know that this is what we prepared for you know you were ordered to protect me if one of my brothers fell now you’re doing your duty it is not your fault it is those blasphemous sinners!” Joseph scolded his voice tight and tears streaming down his face, he kissed Stryker with trembling lips. “Remember I’m here for you I will not abandon you no matter how painful or how much we lose” Joseph said as he cradled Stryker in his lap as they sat in a chair.

 


	4. Death was Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third Seed sibling is dead Stryker had a more poltonic love with her then the three boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to revise this and do a resist ending and a walk away ending I’m excited but I’ll wait till I beat the game completely to post it. Little spoiler it’ll have a happy ending!

The fourth seal had been broken and the one who sat upon the horse that was dapple was dead....

 

“A seal has been opened...My Faith...My Faith....She was not the first to carry that name. But she was the most devoted. She was like many of you when she came to me....broken...lost... I put my faith inside her. And she became angelic. Perfect. And those sinners took her away from us. It is Faith that holds us together, and without it we are lost. So we must never lose faith. And those that try to harm us...will suffer.”

 

Numb that’s all Stryker felt was numb Faith was like his sister an annoying younger sister but still a sister.

 

“ _Come follow me!” Faith giggled leading Stryker through the bliss flowers pulling him by both hands she twirled with him giggling happily. She tugged him along the way kneeling before the flowers. Their daily walk coming to an end._

_“You’re home now we’ll take care of you” Faith said as she stroked Stryker’s hair as he laid his head in her lap. “We care deeply about you, love you, Joseph loves you so much I can see it in the way he looks at you, god knows Joseph’s sin for you” Faith spoke softly and then giggled as she braided a crown of bliss flowers in her hands. “Jacob calms around you I can see him relax at your touch” she added as she pushed Stryker up into a sitting position. “And John? you understand John” Faith said before placing the bliss crown on his head causing Stryker to roll his eyes and grumpily sit there pouting, stupid crown. “You want them don’t you? Lust after them? Do you lust after me?” Faith asked and giggled again. Stryker raised an eyebrow at her arms still crossed. “No, nor will I ever you’re my responsibility I keep you safe more then your brothers” he said softly._

“I’ve seen what you’ve done. I know what you’re doing. I’m not angry, but I’m just disappointed. My people are coming to show you my displeasure.”

 

“Joseph come on” Stryker said softly helping Joseph to his feet and leading him to the bathroom, Joseph was slowly deteriorating under his calm facade he had stopped eating, sleeping, bathing. It was his turn to be Joseph’s rock after the final death. Stryker helped him get his clothes off and step into the tub warm soothing water inside it the smell of vanilla wafting up off the steam. Joseph lowered into the water “I can bathe myself my child” Joseph tried but failed to argue as Stryker started to hum. “Oh lord the great collapse won’t be our end” he sung softly as he ran a wet soapy sponge down Joseph’s arms, the father relaxed at the touch closing his eyes as Stryker continued to sing “We will rise again oh lord the great collapse” he sung as he rubbed circles into Joseph’s skin with the sponge “won’t be our end” he continued as he took Joseph’s hair down running water through it getting it nice and wet. “When the sky has cleared”

 

He massaged his fingers through the father’s hair getting it nice and sudsy “And the storm has passed” he continued singing as he rinsed the shampoo out “we’ll walk arm and arm down our promised path” he sang softly before kissing him gently on the lips, Joseph’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked. “My sweet child” Joseph whispered “shhhhh relax” Stryker whispered as he began washing Joseph’s body again. “We’ll watch the sun come up from its bed of black” Stryker sang and he washed down Joseph’s torso scrubbing in gentle circles.

 

When he got to Joseph’s beautiful cock his fingers twitching as he tried to control himself, just breath just breath. “We’ll enter Eden’s Garden and never look back” Joseph finished pulling him into the tub in one swift movement as he kissed him deeply and gently, his lips kissed every inch of the skin on his face as he held Stryker close to him the water splashing and making a mess. “You’ve done such an amazing job all these years protecting us, loving us, being our rocks and you didn’t even realize it, that’s what I appreciate about you” Joseph whispered against his lips. “That’s what you appreciate about me?” Stryker whispered back.

 

“ _Shut up” Stryker said flatly as he got Faith into the tub she giggled and hummed. “You’ll end up doing something stupid and I don’t trust one of these zombies to care for you” Stryker said making her plop her ass down into the tub. “How the hell did you even get this shit all over you?” Stryker grumbled “Such blasphemy” Faith giggled “Oh shut it” he grumbled as he started scrubbing her skin down. “Do you give Jacob baths? What about John?” Faith asked giggling “That’s none of your concern, now hold still” Stryker answered. “I’ve always enjoyed baths when I was younger still do so relaxing I could just drift to sleep” Faith said “That’s what I was afraid of” Stryker added as he scrubbed her arms and shoulders. “Lean forward” he ordered and scrubbed her back as she did so. “So you’ve never like a girl?” Faith asked “No, never have, never will” Stryker replies gruffly before pushing her back to sitting straight again. “Well I’d love to feel you wrapped around me cradling me close” she teased giggling “Shut it Faith not gonna work” he responded as he scrubbed her legs. “Well phooey” Faith pouted as Stryker finished and stood her up wrapping a fuzzy warm towel around her body. Despite his harsh treatment he didn’t like seeing her sad and figured what the hell. “Come on” Stryker said leading her to the big over stuffed chair. “Huh? What are you doing?” She giggled “cradling you close” Stryker said scooping her up with ease._

 

Stryker held Joseph in nothing but a towel as they cuddled on the bed Joseph draped over Stryker his legs hung over one side of Stryker’s waist bridal style as he buried his head in Stryker’s neck. “Oh lord the great collapse won’t be our end...” he whispered as he gently rocked Joseph to sleep. “I love you with all my heart and soul...” Stryker whispered “I’ve never found anyone who completes me the way you do” Stryker added in a whisper thinking Joseph was long asleep. “I love you too...my guardian...more then anything” Joseph responded sleepily.


	5. 1 Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end had happened and now? Joseph and The Archangel were trapped with the deputy.

The fourth seal had broken the man who sat upon the white horse was broken and beaten....

”Another seal has been opened. My family...my brothers!...my sister!...they’ve been taken from me! By a snake in the garden! I thought I knew Gods plan. But I was wrong. I was blind. But now I see. You took my family from me so I could have yours. We will welcome them with open arms...just as we will welcome you. We will be waiting for you where it all began.” 

 

Stryker cradled Joseph in his lap as the man sobbed and sobbed all his siblings were dead, that wall he had built up had finally crumbled. Joseph buried his face in Stryker’s neck gripping his shirt tight as Stryker hummed and soothingly rubbed circles into Joseph’s back. “I’m here I’m not leaving you, this was gods plan you were right shhhh” Stryker soothed and stroked Joseph’s hair. Joseph was hanging on by a thread well two threads, God and Stryker. Stryker pulled Joseph away and wiped his nose of snot before stroking his cheek bone. “C’mere” Stryker whispered placing gentle kisses along Joseph’s lips trying to distract him or sooth him whichever worked first. Joseph hesitated before kissing back Joseph’s lips trembled as he held back tears, but it wasn’t long before he was breaking down all over again. “Joseph I need you to breath Hush just take a deep breath” Stryker said 

“Remember I’m here for you, I will not abandon you no matter how painful or how much we lose” Stryker whispered into the father’s hair, repeating those exact words the father had said to him months ago. Joseph nodded gulping and shaking his head, he was right Joseph still had Stryker. 

“Forgive them father...they know not what they do...when the lamb opened the seventh seal...there was silence in Heaven...and the seven angels before God were given seven trumpets...and there were noises...thunderings...lightings. And an earthquake...and I heard a great voice say to the angels...go your ways...and pour from the vails the wrath of God upon the earth.” 

The bomb had fallen it was chaos everyone running and screaming, it was all a blur a race to Dutch’s bunker and then the car crashed and Stryker got out barely injured before getting the bunker doors, Joseph grabbed the deputy holding him as he carried him to the bunker. Stryker went down inside shooting Dutch square in the head, “It’s done Father” Stryker was saying as they brought the deputy into the bunker and Stryker went back out grabbing Hudson and Pratt leaving Whitetail there and shut the doors behind them...he put Pratt and Hudson hand cuffed in the room that looked to be a medical room just down the way before Stryker walked into the room the deputy was in Joseph put the unconscious deputy on the ground hand cuffing him to the bed he backed off as Stryker walked over to the sinner and raised his fist only for it to be grabbed. “Calm my child wrath is your enemy not him.” Joseph said “He killed Jacob! He killed John and Faith! He is the enemy! How can you so easily forgive him!?” Stryker was yelling now, Joseph raised his hand to silence Stryker and then grabbed ahold of him by his neck before gently pressing a wet kiss to Stryker’s forehead. “Shhhh shhhh I know but everyone deserves forgiveness” Joseph whispered. “Come let him rest let us....cleanse you” Joseph said pulling him out the door and into the next room. 

Stryker shoved the father down to his knees on the bed as the older man chuckled and rolled over on his back, Stryker roughly tugged Joseph’s pants and underwear off in one tug Joseph lifting his ass to help, once his pants were gone Stryker crawled on the bed and lifted the father’s ass hooking his legs over his shoulders before he gently lapped at the father’s exposed hole. Joseph mewled softly his eyes fluttering closed. “Lead me not into temptation” Joseph began preaching as Stryker probed his tongue pasted the tight muscles of the first ring Joseph gasped grabbing at Stryker’s hair. “Each person is tempted when they are-” Joseph gasped rolling his hips down and whimpering as Stryker pushed his tongue all the way in curling it and probing the walls. “Dragged by their own-“ Joseph gasped again moaning as Stryker inserted two digits at once. “Evil desires and enticed.” Joseph moaned out pushing down into Stryker’s fingers and tongue. “More! God yes!” He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned again as Stryker complied curling his fingers bound and determined to get the father to come by his fingers and tongue alone. “Forgive me lord for the sins-“ Joseph mumbled out licking his lips as his cock drooled he was so close. “Of pleasure I give-“ he breathed out his stomach muscles clenching and he fucked himself on Stryker’s fingers. “And the pleasure I receive!” He moaned out whimpering as Stryker inserted a third finger and pulled out his tongue instead nibbling on the inside of his thigh. “Forgive me the sins that I know and the sins that I don’t-“ he cried out the coil snapping as he came in a silent cry his anus clenched around Stryker’s fingers as his cock pulsed and he came all over his stomach in a rather large pool. Stryker milked his prostate get every drop out before he pulled his fingers out and sat up the father laid limp and sated for a minute or two before he sluggishly got up onto his knees taking Stryker’s cock into his mouth he needed to taste the other man. Stryker slowly rolled his hips thrusting into Joseph’s warm wet mouth, his bright blue eyes blown wide and they sparkled in the dim light. “Fuck Father, yes, father.” Stryker groaned thrusting faster Joseph choked but tried to relax his throat as Stryker gripped a handful of his hair. “So good you take my cock so well, yes, dirty cockslut like my cock so much” Stryker was babbling as he went faster a sucking like noise could be heard as he fucked Joseph’s throat the other man trying hard not to gag. Stryker grabbed Joseph’s hair with both hands holding his head in place as he thrusted into his mouth coming with a strangled groan. Stryker’s eyes rolled back and he pumped his hips working his orgasm through as Joseph tried to swallow it all. Stryker pulled away from the father and Joseph coughed gasping and gulping he wiped his mouth before slowly regaining composure. “I’m so sorry” Stryker said eyes wet, he grabbed the father, nuzzling his cheek and jaw affectionately. “Shhhh it’s alright you’ve come along way, you control yourself more my child” he whispered “I’ve been trying so hard but I couldn’t help it you’re eyes and mouth god I love your mouth” Stryker babbled “Shhhh quiet you’re lust is insatiable but these past few months you’ve been getting better.” Joseph said stroking Stryker’s hair. “That’s because you’ve been bending over for me when ever I need it” Stryker chuckled causing Joseph to roll his eyes fondly. “No my child, whether you believe it or not, but the lord is guiding you so we’re both happy” Joseph said Stryker nodded before kissing along Joseph’s jaw. “Mmmm I think I get what you mean” he mumbled. 

Rook woke up to quiet talking he blinked and looked over Stryker sat on a stool next to Joseph cleaning the older man’s wounds. “Hold still” Stryker mumbled as Joseph hissed from pain of the alcohol swab. Stryker hummed softly unaware of Rook. “Fuck, Father I’m so sorry” Stryker whispered nuzzling Joseph’s neck and jaw with his nose. Joseph chuckled softly at the animal like nature. “Hush don’t apologize it was my fight and even though you were cuffed up you were still watching over me I’m alive aren’t I?” Joseph asked his eyes closed “Yes, father. thank the lord” Stryker whispered gently kissing Joseph nuzzling their noses together. Joseph grinned and opened his eyes seeing the Rookie awake. Stryker leaned his head against Joseph’s shoulder giddiness sizzling in his veins, Joseph was right fuck he was right! Everything Stryker believed, everything he thought was bullshit was right! “Ah your awake I apologize for my Archangel’s display of affection he lets lust consume him” Joseph chuckled merrily before Stryker nipped at his ear playfully the older man chuckled again. “You’re friends are waiting for you I brought them in they’re alive for now.” Stryker said with a sigh. Joseph kissed Stryker’s cheek gently before he leaned forward toward the Rookie and began to speak. “You know what this means? It means the politicians have been silenced. It means the corporations have been erased. It means the world has been cleansed by God’s righteous fire...but most of all...it means I was right...the collapse has come. The world as we know it is over. I waited so long...I waited so long for the prophecy God had whispered in my ear to be fulfilled...I prepared my family for this moment.and you took them from me....I should kill you for what you’ve done....But you’re all we have left now. You’re our family now and when the world is ready to be born anew. We will step into the light. I am your father and you are my child. And together we will march to Eden’s Gate.” 

“Welcome home Rook....”


	6. 2 Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end walk away ending, starts a new chapter to a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a fun ride being able to explore the different sides of Stryker I’ve enjoyed reading it as much as writing it and I hope you all have loved the crazy ride, to think it all started from an rp idea I had...

“And when the lamb broke the fifth seal, and I saw under the alter the souls of the martyrs, slain because of the word of God...You’ve made martyrs of my family...and I am prepared to do the same to yours. But God is watching and he will judge us on what we choose in this moment. I told you we were living in a world on the brink...where every slight...every injustice...where every choice reveals our sins. And where have those sins led us? Where have those sins led you? Your friends have been taken and tortured. And it’s your fault. Countless people have been killed and it is your fault. The world is on fire and it’s your fault. Was it worth it? Was it? When are you gonna realize that every problem cannot be solved with a bullet? When you first came here. I gave you the choice to walk away. You chose not to. In the face of God I am making you that offer one last time...put down your guns. And you take your friends. You leave me my flock...and you go in peace. Remember....God is watching.”

The deputy turned away his back to Joseph. He had made his choice clear if it meant not killing anyone else or anyone dying he could live with it. “What the fuck!” Hudson was yelling, Stryker turned to the father. “The collapse isn’t going to happen now is it?” Stryker asked as they drove away. Joseph smiled softly and turned to Stryker his hands cupping Stryker’s cheeks, “No it’s not.” Joseph answered a warm smile on his face “But when it does and it will we’ll be ready all over again.” Joseph answered and grinned, honestly he was happy he didn’t get to lose the rest of his flock he didn’t get to lose what he loved doing, preaching and as much as this world was filled with sin, maybe just maybe the collapse could wait. He had all he needed his lover, his church, and his flock. 

There were screams in the distance and Joseph began to whistle ‘Only You’. 

*5 months later*

“My children we have suffered greatly, but that was just a test from God, one we have over come! We will rebuild in a different way! We are man and we make mistakes but we learn from them!” Joseph was preaching making grand movements with his hands. He grunted softly biting down on his bottom lip before speaking again. “We drove back the locusts in our garden!” He yelled his voice wavering at the end. “No longer will we use morally wrong schemes, we will no longer manipulate or harm!” He grunted again losing focus a minute. 

He cleared his throat and spoke again. “This time when the collapse is actually upon us only those worthy and open will join us! God forgives us of our sins and we shall be pure and just!” Joseph finished “Fuck!” He yelled his eyes rolling back before his knees buckled and he groaned falling to them he panted softly as Stryker sat back on his heels wiping his mouth of cum. “I think they’ll love it” he panted softly and cupped Joseph’s cheeks. “Now get dressed the sermon is going to start soon.” Stryker cooed Joseph chuckled and grinned shaking his head softly before pulling his pants up Stryker rising to his feet as he did so. “I’m really getting use to these blowjobs before sermons thing” Stryker said grinning causing the other man to roll his eyes fondly. “Hey I’m proud of you.” Stryker whispered pressing their foreheads together. “I love you and I’m happy I’ve found you” Stryker said “I’m sure God is shining his light upon us for all you’ve done. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Joseph admitted a moment of weakness. “I wish I would of found you sooner” Joseph added “I would of kept you so safe and loved” Stryker mumbled kissing along Joseph’s ear. 

“Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love."

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I’ll do more with the walk away ending maybe do some depth of if he did things less extreme like he did earlier trying to earn redemption from the drugging people and torture and making people join against their will etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Stryker link  
> https://www.deviantart.com/franksphantomartist/art/Far-cry-5-The-Archangel-766293450


End file.
